User talk:LegoStefan24
Important message! read nao plz :3 GET ON CHAT NAO :P :P 18TANZC IS ON. :3 Codyn329 (talk) 22:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) YO GONNA MISS MEH D: THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM ON CHAT FOR EVA D: 22:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) STEFAN GET YO BOOTY ON CHAT >:( My computer crashed again -_- 01:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey.... Hey. 18tanzc wanted to leave you a message, so here are his exact words: D: "You guys.... I will miss so much. And if you guys do happen to miss me too, there is always my email which you can get hold of me at. I want both you and cody to promise me something When the day comes when MLN does update if it ever will (BIG IF) Please, please email me." - 18tanzc Codyn329 (talk) 02:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) thanks for telling me :P i didnt actually get to say goodbye because of me stupid computer... 02:20, July 11, 2013 (UTC) D: I'm sorry.. :( You know, you're a great friend too. I've gotten patroller for a reason.. I'm gonna use how it's supposed to be. And if I can, edit. but.. there is like nothing to edit.. GAH. Sorry, but I just don't think I can help anymore. D: Of course, I'll be staying here. Codyn329 (talk) 02:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) well, ive just been patrolling the wiki and checking edits :P thats about it :P 02:28, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I've, been staring at my computer screen. xD and editing at How to Program Wiki, Google Developers Wiki, and Google Wiki. :P And checking wikis like here, the wikis that I will always remember. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 02:35, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I just wish there was some activity here :P 02:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess we are the only one's active. :P well, besides Razgriz.. :P 02:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah pretty much... 02:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, here's the chat log to read. Something I think you should read because you didn't get to read. :P http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:18tanzc/ChatLogs/11_July_2013 And it was our final conversation, a funny one, and sad one too. 02:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) legoboyvdip LegoStefan, legoboyvdip(anonymous) was just wanted to ask you why he can't edit the wiki for some reason.TAHU9908 (talk) 15:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) none of the ips that he's ever used appear to be blocked. are you able to tell me what his current ip address is? 18:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) It's 190.38.49.122 and he said to look for $wgGroupPermissions'*''edit' = false; in the MediaWiki.TAHU9908 (talk) 22:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the ip ill go look. 23:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC) everything appears to be fine. I dont see the problem. try asking him to edit his talk page or something. 23:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Yes, indeed. Heh, very fast. :P Also, I don't have any clicks left, so I won't send any and I also need 3 engines to build them, so I can either wait for more clicks so I can trade with a MLN Networker or maybe you could provide a few? :) :P lol :P Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) i sent 3 :P 02:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) you didnt put me on the symbiosis module yet either xD 02:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes! Wonderful reminder. thankies; and I will do that RIGHT now. :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) im still not on it :P 17:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) In all honesty and seriousness I always forget about MLN. Sorry about that. I'll put it up now, but I know it's probably too late.. Codyn329 (talk) 01:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) actually its not too late at all :P 01:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) And Im on chat now :P 01:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Quick question: What are the requirments for Chat Moderator? I believe there are none as of now? I may make a RFCM later on when I am more experienced. Thanks. (talk) 18:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) PS. Can you help me with my sig? Give me some ideas about code? PSS. Is it all right if I use your userpage as an exapmle for mine? Im not sure we really need chat moderators as of now since we have a pretty much dead wiki, but if it ever populates again there will be requirements. Well, what kind of Sig do you want? like describe it and Ill help you out with it. Yes you can use my user page as an example for yours, I dont mind at all :P 00:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Already got my sig up! 22:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me with my store: User:legoboyvdlp/My-Awesome-Store? Thanks. 22:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) PS. What's wrong with my sig? It worked until a while ago... 22:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) YAY! HERE'S MY SIG UP AND WORKING!!! [[User:legoboyvdlp|